


Sin filtros

by sara_f_black



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: 2020 Pandemic, All-Valley Committee, Cat Filter, Developing Relationship, Divorced Daniel LaRusso, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Social Distance, Videoconference, Wear Your Mask
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: Nada es fácil en medio de una pandemia. ¿Continuar enseñando karate? ¿Iniciar una relación? ¿Participar de una reunión importante por medio de una videollamada...? ¡En especial cuando se te activa un filtro!
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Sin filtros

**Author's Note:**

> Esta pequeña historia está inspirada en la anécdota del [ abogado que se le activó el filtro de gato durante un juicio ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65c3zethvXo)
> 
> Temporalmente, esto se ubica en las primeras semanas de la pandemia, y con respecto a la serie, en un futuro hipotético post temporada 3 donde ya al fusión de dojos ganó el All-Valley. 
> 
> Gracias a [ lucilatorres ](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lucilatorres) por el beteo y por animarme con esta pequeña locura.

La reunión de esa noche con el Comité del All-Valley es de suma importancia. Le recalcó mil veces a Johnny por qué deben tener la mejor presentación posible. Después de todo, ese mismo comité fue el que levantó la prohibición a Cobra Kai y ahora le están pidiendo que lo vuelvan a sancionar. 

Por supuesto que la pandemia había venido a complicar todo. Ahora las reuniones son virtuales, así que tendrán que conectarse a un enlace para exponer sus puntos. Ya está acostumbrado porque en la oficina tienen que hacer todo así, y ahora que Amanda y él se dividieron las sucursales y no trabajan ni viven juntos, necesitan utilizar esos medios para contactarse por los negocios o sus hijos. 

Johnny, sin embargo, no sabe usar muy bien las herramientas de videollamada. Su dojo no ha retomado las clases porque él no cree en el “karate virtual”. Cree que es para “nenitas”. Daniel ha dado algunas sesiones, pero tienen que esperar hasta saber cómo va a evolucionar todo, si podrán retomar la presencialidad pronto. 

Para evitarse problemas, acordaron hacer una videollamada antes de la reunión, solo para verificar que todo estaba bien. Si Miguel hubiera estado allí no hubiera sido necesario, pero ahora que se fue a la universidad, Johnny no tiene a nadie cerca que lo ayude con la tecnología. 

Daniel manda el enlace mientras termina de ordenar su escritorio. Siempre deja guardadas las cosas de trabajo en la noche, aunque vaya a seguir trabajando en eso al día siguiente. 

Escucha la señal de que alguien entró a la sala de espera y le da admitir sin quedarse a esperar el video. 

—Dame un momento, Johnny, voy a… 

La frase se le queda a la mitad porque no está preparado para lo que ve en pantalla cuando mira en dirección a ella. Tiene una ventana que dice “Johnny”, pero la imagen que ve no es la de su exrival de karate… 

Es un gato. 

—¿Qué mierda? —escucha decir a Johnny, mientras el gatito se inclina como si quisiera ver más de cerca la pantalla—. LaRusso, esto no es divertido, ¡quita esta ridiculez de gato! 

Apenas logra contener la carcajada. Se recuesta en la silla, mordiéndose la parte interior de la mejilla para controlarse. 

—¿Te estás burlando? LaRusso, ¿qué mierda es esta? ¿Así nos van a tomar en serio en la reunión? 

Lo peor de todo es que la voz de Johnny es de alguien enojado, pero el gatito parece a punto de ponerse a llorar. Es adorable e hilarante. 

—Johnny, no soy yo. Tienes activado un filtro de gato. 

Escucha el tecleo rápido al otro lado y las maldiciones murmuradas de Johnny, como si no quisiera que lo oiga. 

—Busca la configuración. Johnny, tienes que quitarlo o te seguiré viendo como un gato y todo el comité también.

Cuando se imagina a los miembros del comité conectándose a la reunión para encontrarse con Johnny Lawrence convertido en un gato no puede contener más la sonrisa. No puede seguir evitando reírse cuando lo escucha maldecir de nuevo. 

—¡Demonios, Daniel, no soy un maldito gato, ayúdame con esto! 

Se dobla sobre su propio estómago de la risa. No puede evitarlo, es un gatito adorable lanzando maldiciones y enojado, pero con aspecto de que va a ponerse a llorar. 

—Johnny. ¿Quieres que vaya a ayudarte? 

Hace la pregunta porque sí, pero ya está tomando sus llaves y su mascarilla. 

—¡Maldición, LaRusso, no puedo ser un gato en la reunión! 

Todavía se está riendo cuando corta la llamada y sale a buscar su carro para dirigirse al apartamento de Johnny. 

*** 

Aunque Daniel está usando una ridícula mascarilla con el logo de Miyagi-Do, puede adivinar la sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Los ojos le brillan, juraría que se ha reído de él todo el camino. 

Maldito LaRusso. 

—¿Sigues siendo un gato? —pregunta, y puede escuchar que está a punto de soltar la risa. 

A veces lo odia tanto. 

—Piérdete —responde y está a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero lo bloquea con sus rápidos reflejos. 

En el fondo sabe que no va a hacerlo irse. Necesita estar presentable para la reunión. Los dos tienen mucho en juego. Kreese se llevó el dojo del Valle ya, pero no quieren que pueda volver. Ni él, ni la marca de Cobra Kai. Saben ya muy bien lo que podría traer de regreso. 

Se hace hacia atrás y lo deja entrar, pero después recuerda que no quiere a LaRusso viendo todas sus ventanas abiertas de la computadora, así que se adelanta a sentarse frente al aparato antes que él. 

Tal vez fue mala idea, porque ahora tiene a Daniel inclinado a su lado, tratando de tomar su mouse por encima de su mano. Es raro tenerlo tan cerca después de tantas semanas de no verlo. 

Maldita pandemia. 

—Vamos a ver qué hiciste —dice, y Johnny lo deja tomar el mouse porque la verdad él ya no sabe qué hacer. 

Detrás de la pantalla de configuración, el estúpido gato sigue con cara de estar por ponerse a llorar. No quiere volver a ver un gato en su vida. 

—¿Para qué hacen estos filtros? Son idiotas —dice de mal humor. 

Siente a Daniel reírse levemente a su lado. Casi vibra contra su brazo.

—Los chicos lo usan mucho, para divertirse —dice casualmente, como si fuera normal que la gente quiera verse como un gato. 

De repente, una idea cruza su mente. 

—¿Podría tener uno de un águila? 

No es que realmente quiera verse como una, pero sería mucho más rudo. Más como su dojo. Parece una buena idea. Al menos hasta que Daniel lo mira por encima de la mascarilla como si fuera la idea más tonta que ha escuchado en mucho tiempo. 

—Creo que las águilas no son tan populares como los gatos, Johnny, no sé si consigas uno, pero yo no voy a buscártelo. 

Lo dice en serio, claro, pero los ojos le siguen brillando, como si siguiera riéndose de él. Solo que no puede ver toda su cara. 

—Quítate la mascarilla —le pide. Es ridículo, están en su casa, ahí no va a contagiarse de nada. 

Daniel niega y vuelve a dirigir la mirada a la pantalla. 

—No, Johnny, no vivo aquí, de hecho deberías usar una tú por tenerme en tu casa. Ya hemos hablado de esto. 

Muchas veces. De que no pueden verse, ni salir, ni… Demonios. Acababa de darse cuenta de que tal vez LaRusso y él podían ser algo más que exrivales y exaliados cuando los mandaron a todos a encerrarse en la casa. Su país es menos paranoico que otros, pero no puede decir lo mismo de Daniel. Está asustadísimo. 

Tiene semanas de no verlo porque le tiene miedo a algo que no puede ver, pero ahí está, quitando al estúpido gato de su pantalla. 

Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez no esté tan enojado sobre el gato como pensaba. 

—Bien, aquí quitamos el filtro del gato y ya casi es hora de la reunión, le damos aquí para entrar y… 

Johnny no está viendo la pantalla ya. Levanta una mano y le suelta la argolla de la mascarilla de la oreja que está de su lado. LaRusso se gira a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y no le da tiempo de reclamar ni quejarse. 

Se levanta y lo besa de lleno en los labios, con todas las ganas contenidas de las últimas semanas. Daniel intenta quejarse, lo nota, pero lo toma de la cintura y pronto desaparece todo tipo de resistencia. 

Tendrá que poner con más frecuencia el maldito filtro de gato. 

—¿Señores? 

Le toma unos segundos procesar que hay otra voz hablando, aunque solo están ellos dos en el apartamento. Daniel lo empuja un poco y se gira hacia la pantalla. Johnny hace lo mismo un instante después.

Ya no hay un filtro de gato. Y están viendo las ventanitas de los miembros del comité de karate que, muy evidentemente, los están viendo también. 

—Listo, ya no tienes el filtro —murmura Daniel. 

Supone que la reunión con el comité no está empezando exactamente como planearon.

**Author's Note:**

> No le hagan caso a Johnny. La mascarilla es muy importante, ¡úsenla!


End file.
